One Door Closes
by my-anime-endings
Summary: Ichigo is leaving to go to England with Masaya. She thinks all her adventures are over, when really her greatest adventure is just beginning... IchigoXRyou fanfiction Rated T just in case
1. Leaving

One Door Closes

Ok I have no idea if this sucks or not, it's my first one EVER so please be nice! Just remember it IS an IchigoXRyou!!!

It takes place a couple months after the mews got rid of Deep Blue. I don't know the exact time that they got rid of him, or when Masaya asked her to go to England with him, so I just guessed….

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, but I do own this story

Ch. 1 Leaving

"Ichigo honey, are you done packing!"

"Of course mom," Ichigo lied. She was leaving today and still she had not finished packing. What kind of girl would she be if she finished all her packing on time? It was common knowledge that all girls can pack for weeks to make sure they have everything, yet still manage to forget something.

An hour later Ichigo dropped on her bed exhausted, she was finally done and just in time too, the doorbell rang and Ichigo's heart started beating so fast she could hardly control it. That could only mean one thing, her love Masaya Aoyama was here at last to sweep her off her feet and take her to her happy ending. Well, not _ending_ exactly, she would be back in four months, but Ichigo preferred to think of it that way, it seemed more romantic. She was planning on writing in her diary before she left, but she could do that on the plane.

"AWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! You guys are SO cute together!" Ichigo took after her mom in many ways; one was they were both overly hyper. Sakura (Ichigo's mom) was still going on about how cute they were, but nobody was listening anymore.

"………..Y-you b-better b-b-bring her b-back safely……" Was all her dad was able to mumble through his tears. Though when Masaya bent down to kiss Ichigo, her dad immediately stopped crying to look at him with a fierce gaze that could kill if you were stupid enough to look back at him. Which of course Masaya wasn't.

"Well….." Masaya said after an awkward silence. "We should get going so we don't miss the plane……"

"WAAAAIT!!!! One more picture pleeease!!!!!!!!!! It would make me sooo happy, and I won't see you for four months, I at least need one more picture! I need as many pictures as possible to-"

"Mom! You can take one more picture!" Ichigo was dying to get out of there as soon as possible. She was sick of them! Her dad was constantly trying to convince her not to go, while her mom would randomly burst out crying. It was more than she could handle! All week, all she could think about was how much fun this was going to be, and how no matter what, when the time came for her to leave, she wasn't going to get all emotional.

She was out the door, she made it! She didn't get emotional! One hug and kiss then she was gone, she was so proud of herself! Until the door opened…..and there were her parents waving…..she couldn't help herself! She ran back to them as fast as she could and embraced them more tightly than she ever had before. No matter how annoyed with them she was, she still loved them and would miss them. Her mom and her were both crying, partly for joy, and partly because they knew how much they would miss each other. Then her mom pushed her towards Masaya, and was yelling to her to remember to call, email, and send post cards, anything to keep in touch.

As the taxi pulled them away to the airport, all Ichigo could think of was how she was the happiest person on earth, and how she couldn't wait to spend those four precious months with Masaya. She knew finally that her adventures with the aliens, and the mews, was finally over, and she could (at last) spend the rest of her life with the one she loved. Her adventure was finally over. Or so she thought, how could she know that really her adventure was just beginning.


	2. The trip

Ch. 2 The Trip

_Monday, __July 13_

_Dear Diary, _

_I still have trouble believing that I'm going to England to study with Masaya__♥__Even the __fact that he invited ME!! I know he loves me, but still, I never would have guessed he was going to invite me. I still remember when he told me he was going__ I started crying, I didn't want him to leave me! It's selfish, but I can't help it, I love him! But then he told me to stop crying, that he wanted me to come with him! I never thought I would be allowed, __'__my dad will never let me go!__'__ Is all I could think of on my way home that __night.__ So, I went to my mom, and asked her, I've always been really close to her, so she said that she trusted me AND Masaya! She said he was a nice guy, and that I was lucky to be with him. Later that night she talked to my dad about it, he totally freaked out, it was __kinda__ funny. But she calmed him down, and he said he trusted me, but not Masaya. SO, my mom came up with the idea of my dad and Masaya having a day of just them, to talk it over. At this point I was scared, I knew how…. Over protective my dad could be, you never know what he'll do! But it went OK, and he let me go! He said it was up to me! I have no idea how Masaya managed to change his mind! But I should have known Masaya IS perfect! _

_This is a really boring trip, they should have better movies playing, and I have no clue how much longer I'm going to have to stay on this horrible plane!! I just want to talk to Masaya, but he fell asleep. It's funny, normally I'm the one falling asleep, but he warned me before that he ALWAYS falls asleep on planes. I love him so much!! He is SO cute! Even when he sleeps he's perfect! I'm SO __SO__SO__ lucky! I couldn't stop jumping the whole time in the airport! I was so __excited,__ Masaya just chuckled and said that was Ichigo for you, always hyper! Write __More__ later, BYE! _

_Ichigo _

It was so cute; all the other passengers on the plane couldn't help but smile at the couple sitting in row 3. Masaya fell asleep, and then after Ichigo was done writing in her diary, fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Masaya looked perfect sitting there, he wasn't snoring, or drooling, unlike Ichigo who was doing both. The pair were so different, Ichigo was bubbly, and ditzy, while Masaya was calm, and a genius. They were a flawless couple….So far. Everyone on the plane noticed how they looked like a match made in heaven; they were both such good looking people, and… well the people on the plane thought they looked like a perfect match, but what would they know? They only see them together, they have no idea what their personalities are like. So most of them are just guessing that seeing as they look perfect, they must act that way (which is WAY off for Ichigo).

When they arrived in England it was night. They had a little trouble of course trying to find their hotel they would stay at for the night. But once they did, (they got 2 beds ;) ) they collapsed on their beds, and the moment Ichigo's head hit her pillow she was out.

"Whar tis it?" Ichigo yawed, and reached over to look at the clock by her bed. It was nearly 4 a.m. What had woken her up? She got up and walked around the room a little, trying hard not to wake up Masaya. She got a glass of water, and climbed back into her bed. She lay still thinking of what had woken her up, did she have a bad dream? Then she remembered, she was having a dream about the day after her parents told her she was allowed to go to England. That was a tough day for Ichigo; she had to tell all her friends at the café **and **her boss Ryou. They hadn't enjoyed (especially Ryou) when she told then she needed to take four months off to go to England with her boyfriend. She still couldn't get over the look on Ryou's face, she thought she saw a hint of jealousy, but was sure she was mistaken when he told her that he felt bad for Masaya for having to bring her along on his trip, and that it meant she had to work extra when she got back. She got really mad at him, and started yelling at him, why should he feel bad for Masaya for having her along! She wasn't that annoying. Was she? Sure she was a little hyper, and clumsy, not to mention ditzy (as Ryou had pointed out many times) but was it that bad to live with her? But as she was yelling at him, she tripped and fell on her butt, dropping all the plates she was holding. To make matters worse, Ryou looked at her, and then burst out laughing, saying: Classic baka.

The day before she left, she got pretty upset with Ryou, he was being cruel, so she said some things she knew she shouldn't have, and she didn't have anytime to say sorry. She was so stressed with all the packing, and work, she couldn't help herself, she snapped.

Before she woke up, she was having a dream, first it was of that stupid look of jealousy on Ryou's face, then she came in and started yelling at him, and the look of jealousy morphed into anger, and hurt. How could she have said those things? Sure sometimes she got mad at Ryou, but she never saw that look of hurt on his face. And to top things off, she hadn't talked to him since then, and probably wouldn't for four months, plenty of time for him to sit and stew over what she said and for him to hate her more. "Oh well," Ichigo sighed, "Better not think of that now, I want to sleep, I have a full day tomorrow." And with that she fell into a troubled sleep.


	3. Alone

Ch. 3 Alone

OK, I no this is a short chapter, sorry!

"Can you believe that we've already been here for 1 month!!" Ichigo and Masaya were walking through the park on a beautiful Sunday afternoon, eating ice cream and Ichigo couldn't stop talking, she never could. "It makes me sooooo happy!! Everything about being here makes me happy!!!! Especially being with you!! I love ♥ you!! Oh and-"

"Ichigo. Please stop talking." Masaya was starting to get a little annoyed; even supposedly perfect people get headaches. Especially around Ichigo. He couldn't help it, ever since they got here, she wouldn't stop talking, it was starting to drive him insane! He didn't know what was happening to him! Normally he didn't mind when Ichigo got all hyper and talkative, he usually found it cute. But now he had to live with that for four months, and regularly he just went on dates with her, and spent the DAY together. "This is way to much time to be spending with one person," Masaya thought. Actually he had been thinking this for the past month, ever since their second day here. He's had no peace and quite, and he came to England to study, but how can you do that with some annoying little girl at you side all the time!? He thought he lover her, but now he wasn't so sure. "I suppose you find out if you truly love someone when you have to live with them. Spend 24/7 with them… I suppose you also find out who you really are too…" Masaya realized. Of course he never dared to say this out loud, he saw what Ichigo was like when she got mad, he saw it all the time with her and Ryou. Masaya sighed. What was he going to do?

"What's wrong?" Ichigo said cheerfully. "You can tell me! You looove me, so you can tell me anything!!" Ichigo was overly hyper…again.

"It's nothing."

"Tell tell tell tell meeeeeeee!!!! Pleeeease!!!" Ok, now he couldn't take any more, he really couldn't.

"ICHIGO I DON'T LOVE YOU!" He may have said it a little bit to loud, but he couldn't help it, although he did feel bad for Ichigo, everyone around them was staring.

"…….."

"Wait, I'm sorry I-" Masaya tried to say.

"You were just kidding right? You didn't mean it did you! You- you love me… you told me that day in the park…." Ichigo was going on, Masaya could barely understand her anymore. All he knew was that he had to get her out of there, there were too many people watching and she was going to throw a fit. He started pulling her out of the park; she was still talking, but not objecting. Finally he found the perfect spot. Right under a big oak tree there was a cute bench. And best of all, no one was around. He sat her down, and then sat down beside her.

The sun was just starting to set. It was a beautiful scene, picture perfect, except for the girl sitting alone on the bench crying. Masaya had told her as gently as he could, but she still didn't get it, so he started yelling, and talking fast, and pretty much freaking out. He gave her a plane ticket to get back, told her he would leave her stuff with the people at the airport, then got up to leave, until Ichigo stopped him. She was trying to figure this out, she was trying to talk to him about it, trying as hard as she possibly could to tell him she would change. Immediately Masaya realized he had no other choice but to harden his heart. Sure he was already starting to change (for the worse) but he took a bigger step and told her that he was SICK of her. He shook her off and walked away. Ichigo yelled to him, asking him where she would stay. He turned and said: "That. Is. Not. My. Problem." Through clenched teeth. Which brings us to where we find her now, alone.


	4. Realization

Ok Everyone here is chapter 4! I hope you like it, and thanks for all the reviews!!! BTW I was planning on telling you what Ichigo said to Ryou, I think I will tell you in chapter 6….. yep chapter 6! I no my chapters are short! Sorry! Thanks again for the reviews!

Ch. 4 Realization

Ichigo lay on her bed deep in thought. She had managed to scavenge together enough money to get a dingy motel room. The walls were olive green and chipping, the floor was stained with who knows what, the bed had springs popping out of the mattress, the mirrors were broken, and she hadn't even dared to look in the bathroom.

"What did I do?" Ichigo wondered out loud. "Is it possible Ryou was right about me? Am I that annoying? Oh what am I going to say to everyone when I come home early!?"

Ichigo was crying again. She couldn't help it, she kept thinking of where she was: safe, happy, and in love, to where she is now: scared, alone, and crying. Ichigo couldn't sleep, it was hard for her to even think straight, and she had a burning feeling in her throat that wouldn't go away. In the end it took her a couple hours of crying before she finally cried herself into a troubled nights sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone in through the cracked windows. Sunrises always made Ichigo feel better, but not today, it seemed if at all possible to make the room grimier. Ichigo yawned and slowly sat up in bed. Her hair was sticking up in all directions, her mascara was messed up and all down her cheeks from all the crying, her breath reeked, and she had none of her belongings because they were at the airport.

It took her a few minutes to remember why she was in a motel room that smelled like rotten eggs all alone. When she did finally remember, she did something unexpected, instead of crying she just sat there, like she was still stunned by what had happened…….. THEN she started wailing again. Ichigo never seemed to run out of tears.

Diaries were always the best way of making Ichigo feel better. She could pour her heart into the book and know that it would stay protected from idiot boys. Ichigo carried her diary with her everywhere, you never knew when you would need to write something, and she started writing…..

_August 22_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday Masaya broke up with me. __This is the worst I've ever felt. I feel like someone tore out my heart and stomped on it. It's hard to put into words what it feels like to your heart __broken. I don't know what I did, but I'm determined to find out and fix it. I love him so much! I still can't believe all those horrible things he said to me! Why do I still __love him after what he did to me?__ I only go a few hours of sleep last night, which REALLY won't help put me in a better mood….. __I decided last night that I will tell everyone at home I got homesick, that way I won't have to deal with **it** for 3 months. I'm too depressed to even write about **it**! And I can always write in here, __I've never been not able to write__! Does that make sense? What am I asking YOU for! You__'__r__e__ just a __diary. I can't think straight, I can't put simple sentences together! __I think I will just try and forget about **it**. Put it out __of __my mind till I'm ready to deal with **it.** _

_ Ichigo_

Ichigo collected together what she did have: her purse, diary, jacket, and left the motel in a foul mood. She didn't know if she would ever be happy go lucky Ichigo again. She didn't think she could ever be happy again about anything.

She was tired, hungry, and had no money for a bus, so she had to walk through the early streets to the airport. There was barely anyone outside at this time of day, but the people that were out were starting. Who could blame them? Ichigo looked like a complete mess, they probably thought she was some druggy.

The sun had only risen a half and hour ago, so there were still hints of pink and orange streaked through the sky. There were lots of clouds, but not in a bad way, they were all fluffy and white like what you would see in your dreams. It was a bewitching scene. Peaceful. Perfect. Too bad Ichigo was in a bad mood and didn't notice.

The realization of what had happened was still hitting her, and it hurt.


	5. Home Again

OK! Thanks everyone for all the constructive criticism!! I really like it, It helps my writing get better I think…. So, ya thanks! Here is chapter 5, I was having trouble thinking of what to name these chapters, I'm really not very creative when it comes to things like that…. Oh Well! Thanx again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 6: Home Again**

Ichigo slept through most of the plane ride. Thankfully Masaya only bought the best, seeing as he was perfect and all (gag), so the seats were first class and it was easy to fall asleep.

The trip seemed to go by in the blink of an eye…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Mom."

"…… Ichigo?! What are you… why are… where's?... Ichigo!!!!!!" Sakura embraced her daughter. She had missed Ichigo so much, Ichigo was her best friend, but she knew that Ichigo was having fun and they talked on the phone…. But she still would NEVER have dreamed that Ichigo would show up on the front porch after only one month, and at 6:30 in the morning. It filled her heart with joy.

Sakura figured that something must have happened; Ichigo and Masaya were in love, weren't they? Ichigo wasn't homesick was she? Well, even if she was she would have Masaya to comfort her. He would do that wouldn't he? Did they have a fight? She had so many questions!

"Calm down mom."

Sakura could already tell something was wrong. Usually she is so hyper, why did she seem so… depressed? Maybe it was jet-lag, or the fact that it was 6:30, OR because Masaya broke up with her. But of course Sakura didn't know about that. She pulled away from the hug.

"Sorry sweetie, it's just… why are you here? I missed you so much!" Sakura pulled her into another hug, but his one was gentle.

Ichigo's mom just realized that they were still standing on the porch, and it wasn't exactly warm out. "You must be freezing! Come in and tell me why you're here!" Sakura started pushing her into the living room, Ichigo could hardly get a word in. "Were you homesick? Why didn't Masaya comfort you? What's wrong?" She asked for about the billionth time.

"Mom,"

"Hold on sweetie, let me get you some hot chocolate." Ichigo sighed and sat down on the couch, she didn't realize how much she missed this place.

Ten minutes later her mom walked through the doorway, handed her a mug, and sat down opposite of her starting into her eyes.

"Explain." Was all she said this time.

"Don't worry mom, I was starting to feel a little homesick, and Masaya tried to comfort me, but I felt like I was distracting him from his studies, so we talked about it and decided it was best if I came home."

So…" Sakura said slowly. "You two aren't broken up?"

"Of course not mom, Masaya and I still L- "Ichigo chocked a little as she said this. "L-love each other just as much as we always have"

"I knew it!" Her mother exclaimed excited. "You two are too cute together!"

Suddenly she went in a dreamy sate, Ichigo had a feeling her mother wasn't even aware she was still there. "Putting you before his studies, and you sacrificing precious time with him! SO CUTE! Wait till I tell your father!" Ichigo's mom was always hyper even at almost 7 a.m.

"But of course that can wait. You need your sleep young lady." Once again her mother's voice changed dramatically to very motherly. Talk about mood swings!

"It's good to know someone loves me," Ichigo thought sadly as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She slept for hours on the plane and yet she was still exhausted! She took no notice whatsoever of what she was doing or where she was going. She let her legs lead the way. The next think she knew she was in her bed, and then fast asleep.

Dream:

_Ichigo was so happy to be back with Masaya! He loved her! They had so much fun together! He explained to her that he was in a bad mood, and that he didn't mean a word of what he had said, that made Ichigo beyond happy! She was ecstatic! _

_They walked down to a playground they always used to go to back in the early days of their dating. Masaya had come back from England a day after Ichigo. As soon as he went home after that terrible talk, he realized what he had done and came after her, but he couldn't find her! So he took the next flight to Japan. Then he came back to her house and took her out for a walk to the park and explained all this to her. Now they walked happily to the swings; their favorite spot. Life was good again for Ichigo! _

_"__Ichi__!"__ Masaya yelled. "I love you, and will never stop!" _

_This made Ichigo all tingly inside! "I love you with every fiber of my being Masaya!" Ichigo yelled back. _

_"Wait." Masaya said with a strange look on his face. "I wasn't finished. You never let me finish Ichigo. Never do that__. Never interrupt me__." He sounded __kinda__ funny. What was wrong? _

_Ichigo looked around, she had thought they were all alone, but it looked like someone was in the trees. Ichigo couldn't quite make out who it was, but he seemed strangely familiar…. _

_"Now, like I was saying, I will love you __and will never stop __until you die. __Which happens to be a real burden__ so I guess I will just have to take care of that.__" He had a creepy smile on his face that made Ichigo's hair stand up on end. _

_"Masaya, you aren't making any sense what do you mean?" _

_The perfect cloudless blue __sky__ suddenly turned black. The flowers by the swings started to wither and die. Ichigo w__as scared now. This was__ her happy ending__, what was going on_

_"Oh, Ichigo I think you know what I mean. I mean that I will just have to kill you. I'm tired of loving you. I'm tired of you." _

_"W-what are you talking about?" Ichigo started talking real fast. "What happened? Just a minute ago you were saying how much you loved me and that you didn't mean to break up with me and-__" Ichigo__ was cut off by Masaya. _

_"Oh Ichigo, you are so dense. I never loved you, __If__ I had said anything different then what I did, then you wouldn't have come with me to the park. I was also lying when I said that __**I **__would love you till death. I meant that __**you **__would love __**me**__ till death, and that's the real burden." _

_Ichigo couldn't speak, this was quickly turning into a nightmare. _

_"Night Ichigo."__ Masaya walked up to her knife in hand. _

"NOOOO!!!" Ichigo woke up, her bed was soaked with sweat and she was crying.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo thought. "That was so scary, Masaya would never do that! Would he?" Ichigo let out a sob.

"And who was that boy in the tree? And why do I care? And what was with Masaya? He made no sense, he said he loved me till I will die, then that I loved him till I die, what was with that? It just makes no sense! This is just a dream, right? Then why does it seem so important?" Ichigo lay back down in her bed, and turned to her side deep in thought. "Great, just what I need, another sleepless night…

"This is not how I imagined coming back! I **wanted** England to be fun! I **wanted** to come home with a perfect boyfriend! I **wanted** everything to go just the way I dreamed about it! I never **wanted** to be alone! This is not at all how **I** imagined coming home again."


End file.
